


Pulling Potter's Pigtails

by Lokifan



Series: Fluffy Harry/Draco drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was all that about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Potter's Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hd100's challenge "Polyjuice".

“POTTER!”

The enraged howl rang through the corridor. Harry spun and was knocked down by a white-blond whirlwind. He fell heavily. Malfoy reached down and ripped at his hair before leaping up again and running off.

“What was all that about?” Ron said, bemused.

“Dunno,” Harry scowled, rubbing his head. “He’s never pulled my hair before. Maybe next time he’ll bite me and call me names.”

“He might have been pretending,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “He doesn’t usually start the physical fights, does he? Maybe he wanted your hair for Polyjuice.”

Ron snorted. “What would he want a Polyjuiced Harry for?”


End file.
